Vehicles such as battery-electric vehicles and hybrid-electric vehicles contain a traction-battery assembly to act as an energy source. The traction-battery assembly, for example, is electrically connected to an electric machine that provides torque to driven wheels. The traction-battery assembly may include components and systems to assist in managing vehicle performance and operations. It may also include high-voltage components, and an air or liquid thermal-management system to control temperature.
Electric machines typically include a stator and a rotor that cooperate to convert electrical energy into mechanical motion or vice versa. Electric machines may include thermal-management systems to cool the stator, rotor, or both.